Mechanical Monster
Awakening Somewhere far away from civilization, deep inside a forest with long trees, and many animals, both harmless and dangerous, an abandoned factory was located deep inside it. The factory had roots growing into it, nature began to cover the factory, small flowers were in it and even birds had their nests within it. In a corner within the factory, a robot was simply laying on the ground, with plants growing on it as well, and being covered in the greenery of nature, it appears rusty, and damaged in several areas. A woman with long blonde hair reaching to the middle of her back, golden eyes along with stitches and scars on her visible body parts, the most distinctive one being a scar shaped like a grin across her face, literally going from her mouth to her cheeks. She wore a white lab coat, a buttoned white shirt with a red ribbon tied on the collar, a black skirt and black leggings, finally ending with normal black shoes. This woman was Lamia, she stared at the robot calmly while...a tiger was trying to penetrate her invisible barrier in order to prey on her....yet she...barely noticed the tiger was even there "I smell cat...." Lamia said in a calm tone, still ignoring the tiger right behind her. Suddenly, the tiger was killed by having its throat slit by another woman standing behind Lamia, the woman had long black hair, with her bangs covering her right eye, her body was completely covered in bandages, and only the upper part of her face was visible. That other woman had a calm look on her face, staring at Lamia. "Ah, Roach, did you deliver the letter to Caprice?" Lamia asked this woman, apparantly called Roach. Roach silently nodded her head without saying anything "Ah, perfect, then all that's left is to fix this bot and we're gold" Lamia said as she checked the robot's body, removing all that's growing on it and covering it, with the help of Roach. After she has cleaned the robot, Lamia proceeded to check the robot and attempt to fix it, openning its head and seeing how its built from the inside "Memory chips seem to be fine, a few wires need to be put together, though I don't want it to wake up now, so I'll leave that for last" Lamia said, planning her steps in fixing the robot, deciding to begin with other areas before activating it. "Roach! Get me some coffee while I fix this bot!" Lamia shouted to Roach, ordering her to get her coffee. Roach simply stood silent without replying "I don't care if we're in the middle of the jungle. Go find some coco beans on the trees and crash 'em in a cup of water, that should be good enough for me" Lamia suggested to Roach, though Roach was still silent "Never played Minecraft, I see....Just look for some glowing lamp things on tall trees and you should find some" Lamia said again, but still Roach stood without saying a single word "Okay fine, go find me a carrot or something else for me to chew on" And with that, Lamia gave up on her coffee for something edible. As time passed, Lamia has finished fixing all that she could so that the robot would be capable of movement, she openned its head once more and began attaching several wires together, as well as replacing broken parts. Once Lamia was done, the robot's eyes glew in a yellow light, it began to stand up, looking at Lamia "Sol, Model S-12, Functioning Accordingly. Retrieving Lost Memory" The robot, named Sol, began speaking, in a deep, mechanical voice "Objective Found: Annhilate the Enemy" As he said that, Sol walked away, not noticing Lamia who was behind him, and Roach who has disappeared from his sights. "Hmm....Looks perfectly fine to me, now let's leave, I'm thirsty for some coffee and this jungle ain't serving any" Lamia said, as she began leaving the factory, followed by Roach, despite the obvious danger Sol poses by just that final sentence. Oncoming Storm A week later, Jourin was still laying in the bed, no longer having a cold but still having suffering from headaches and nausea, which Roger was taking care of her, despite not knowing what to do and simply serving tea and chicken soup. "How many times do I have to say these things don't do shit....Ugh...where's my bucket? I gotta let out a fuckin' tsunami" Jourin said in a weak tone. Roger tilted his head and sat next to her on the bed, patting her head "I'm sure you'll feel better in a couple of days, just hang in there" Despite saying and doing something kind and sweet, his face remained emotionless, Jourin simply stared at him and smiled "Yeah, alright, I will....Oh, I need to watch something kid friendly now....." Jourin grabbed her stomach in pain as she felt a rumbling. Yuuri was sitting in her usual spot watching anime on TV. Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the.....windows. Roger looked at the windows and saw Hitomi and Rakuyou hanging on the walls, Hitomi using a scalpel to stab the walls to climb and Rakuyou simply climbing bare handed, which, the room was on the 23rd floor, which meant a long climb up and painful fall down. Hitomi knocked on the window again, and Roger openned it, nonchalantly allowing them in, despite the conflict they had a week ago. Hitomi walked to Jourin and saw her in pain, as Jourin looked at Hitomi, barely caring about the fact she's right infront of her face "Alright, here's the deal, I'll take care of your demon contract, in exchange we have a truce" Hitomi suggested immediately without waiting any further. Roger stared at Hitomi, while Rakuyou was making himself comfortable on a chair, Yuuri ignoring all that was happening behind her and Jourin in too much pain to care. "Meh, alright fine, now like I got anything better to do" Roger agreed to Hitomi's offer. Hitomi blinked several times before realizing Roger, the man who she taunted to revealing who he really is, has tried to kill her with an axe, and who she took his eye, has agreed to her offer of a truce so easily. Hitomi decided to simply accept the fact he's an idiot who forgets things too easily. "Perfect, then I'll start with your sick kitty over here" Hitomi said, lowering her head to Jourin's level "Still feeling headaches and nausea?" Jourin nodded her head in reply to Hitomi's question. Hitomi stood up as she walked to the kitchen, then back towards Roger with a small list "I need you to go out and get me these ingredients to make medicine for Jourin, okay?" Hitomi said, giving Roger the list. "Alright, I'll be back soon, don't try anything....or I'll have to make a bloody mess out of this room" Roger said, with a rather threatening tone at the end as he left the room to go buy the needed ingredients. Hitomi stared at Jourin who was still in pain and sighed "Just wait a couple of hours and it'll be over" Hitomi tried to comfort Jourin with words, despite what happened a week ago ruinning any chances of redeeming herself towards her. "I...I don't trust....you" Jourin struggled to say, having difficulty saying anything with her stomach and head in pain "Neither of us....trust you...." She said to Hitomi in a weak tone. "C'mon, Joe, don't be like that. We're honestly here to help now, really" Rakuyou said, trying to gain Jourin trust. At an instant, Jourin grabbed Rakuyou's face and pulled him close to her face, that clearly appeared sick and weak despite her strong grip on him. "I don't...trust you...I don't want....to be close to you....I can't trust you at all...anymore....So, don't tell me...anything bullshit about wanting...our trust...or I will...kill you this time...." Despite being sick, Jourin's tone was extremely intimidating, that Rakuyou's grin disappeared and he couldn't reply. Jourin released her grip from him and turned her back to them as she tried to sleep. "Don't worry about it, she just needs time to get used to us" Hitomi said to Rakuyou who looked down at Jourin rejecting him in such a way. Hitomi noticed the anime shows were cut by breaking news of terrorist attacks, in a city not very far from where they currently are. Though she didn't appear worried that much. Alert! You Are In Danger! Roger was walking back home, with a bag full of the ingredients Hitomi requested. He walked into the hotel building as police began passing by, in a large horde. Roger simply ignored them and kept walking. Evantually reaching the elevator, going to the 23rd floor and back into his room. Where he saw everyone, except Jourin, watching anime on TV. "Hahaha! These cats really are funky! Why do they have the maybe in the title when it's so clear?! HAHAHAHA!" Rakuyou laughed hysterically, watching a short about...odd, chibi catgirls dancing. Roger walked to Hitomi and gave her the bag of ingredients "Did I miss anything?" Roger asked. Hitomi openned the bag and inspected it "Nah, everything's here. I'll start making the medicine" She said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Rakuyou stared at Roger as he sat next to Yuuri, watching the dancing of chibi catgirls while a UFO was flying above them outside a highschool building. "Why did you agree to our truce?" Rakuyou asked Roger, who turned his eye towards him, making Rakuyou slightly intimidated by Roger's single eye staring at him so coldly. "Just decided I should, nothing really major" He replied, calmly "Besides, you had me at the offering of a medicine to stop Jourin's pain" Hearing that, Rakuyou's grin slightly returned. After a while, Hitomi made a medicine for Jourin to drink, putting it next to her bed "Should I really trust you on this?" Jourin asked, still not trusting Hitomi and Rakuyou. "Just drink it, and you'll feel better in a couple of minutes" Hitomi said, stomping her foot at her "I didn't waste 30 minutes just so you can flip it off". Jourin sighed and drank the medicine, pulling her tongue out from the taste of the medicine, then went to sleep immediately after. "There, when she wakes up, she'll feel as good as new" Hitomi said, comfortably sitting on a couch at the corner of the room. There was a brief silence in the room, no one talked to each other, Jourin slept calmly, everyone watched TV and Hitomi simply sat and read a book while sitting on a couch. Not far from the hotel, police cars were blocking the streets as a man wearing a black jacket unzipped, a black shirt under it with a hoodie, black pants, black shoes and bandages covering the lower part of his face and arms. The man continued walking towards the police as they aimed their guns at him. "Do not move any further! You are under arrest for terrorist attacks on several towns and areas!" One police officer shouted at the man. The man's eyes glew yellow as it was clear he wasn't human "Subject Identified: Human. Number: 47. Commencing Annhilation" It was Sol, as he stopped moving and lifted his arms, making them face the police. "Attack Mechanism: Frontal Weaponry Activated. Presumed Casualty: 47 Deaths, Unknown Amount of Injured, Unknown Amount of Injured" As Sol spoke, the bandages on his arms tore off as holes were visible on his finger tips and palms "Proceeding to Complete Objective: Annhilate the Enemy" As he said that, Sol fired hundreds and hundreds of bullets at the police, who began to fire back. The police's attacks had no effect on Sol, simply grazing his clothes, as his bullets tore through their cars and through whoever was hiding behind them, killing many policemen. Sol began to walk forward as he continued firing at them, killing more and more police, and hitting civilians as well. As all the police were shot and killed, Sol stood in his spot, lifting his arms upwards and quickly thrusting them downwards, as empty bullet shells began to fall from his sleeves in massive numbers, as the sound of reloading was heard from his arms. Sol then continued to walk, through the many dead bodies of policemen and injured civilians as if nothing happened, ignoring the exploding cars and screams of agony. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Bellua Category:Storylines